Cats and Dogs
by Sukki18
Summary: Neko Kuri has been raised knowing the fact that one day she'll have an arranged marriage. She didn't expect Inuzuka Kiba to be the groom though. Can he win her over, or will she fall for another? NOT a neko story, it's just the clan name.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto.

So another idea that won't leave me alone. I hate being so scatterbrained!

"You did what?!" I shouted at my father. He narrowed his eyes at me and didn't say anything. My mother sitting beside him intoned, "A daughter does not raise her tone to her father. It is disrespectful." Before I could respond my father growled, "You're getting married. That's the end of this discussion." I threw up my hands and stalked out without ceremony.

Saturo and Reizo looked up from their positions outside and stretched before standing. Reizo yawned, showing off his long sharp teeth, "So, how'd it go?" I glared at him, "You know exactly how it went! I'm getting married to some stuck up, no account Konoha shinobi!" Saturo hummed deep in her throat, "You've been trained for this, Kuri. To be angry is foolish on your part." I huffed and marched away, ranting as I went, "I'm not angry at getting married, it's the chosen groom! I refuse to get married to someone from the Inuzuka clan!" Reizo pausing in licking his paw and looked at me, "You're marrying a dog boy?" He asked calmly. Saturo swatted him in the head with her paw, "Be nice, a person should be polite when speaking about someone not around." Reizo looked at his sister, "I'm not a person." He stated. I rolled my eyes, once again wondering why I was stuck with the two most infurtiating nin tigers in the world. I picked up my pace to out distance them.

Reizo chuffed and shook out his orange coat before sprinting after me, Saturo close behind him. I walked through the small village composed entirally of the Neko clan. My clan members and their nin cats loitered around, all nodding respectively to me. Reizo and Saturo walked gracefully on either side of me, heads held high. My own head was bowed with embarresment. My own clan was starving and I was being selfish. The Inuzuka clan was well established among the fire country, I would do well to marry into them.

I slammed into my apartment shared with my cousin, Mika, who was closest to my age. Mika looked up startled, her black kitten hissed in surprise and darted underneath Mika's bed. Mika sighed, "I almost had her trained to let me pet her without givieng her a treat! You probably made her go rogue again." My cousin enjoyed taking in stray cats and training them to by nin cats. Apparently she thought they made better nin cats then the ones born into our clan. I plopped down on my own bed, ignoring her rants of how inconsiderate I was. Reizo laid his large head in my lap, looking up at me with his spring green eyes. I scratched him behind his ears, causing him to moan with pleasure.

Mika paused in her triade, having noticed that I wasn't defending myself. She blinked several times, then asked timidly, "Kuri? Are you alright?" I sniffed and shook my head before burying my face in Reizo's thick neck fur. Saturo lept up on my bed and curled around me, offering me comfort. "Kuri, what happened? Why are you crying? Don't cry, you'll make me cry..." My younger cousin sounded hysterical. Saturo growled at the girl, barring her teeth as if trying to protect her young.

I got a hold of myself and shook my head, it was selfish to indulge in tears. I looked up at Mika, her brown eyes wet with tears. Reizo jumped away from me and began washing his tear streaked fur. Saturo sat up to let Mika sit down beside me then laid at the foot of the bed, her white head resting elegently on her paws as she watched her brother groom himself. I looked at my hands and explained, "My father has deemed me old enough to be married." Mika gasped, "But that's great Kuri! You finally get to leave this place." I gave her a small smile, I hadn't thought about that. Mika continued, "Who's the lucky one? Where is he from? Have you met him yet? Or-" Both my tigers snorted loudly, shutting her up effectivly. She bowed her head to each one in apology then turned to me, eyebrows raised. I whispered, "Inuzuka Kiba, a shinobi from Konoha."

Mika gasped again, this time out of horror, "A dog boy? Your father is making you marry a dog boy?" Reizo smiled at his sister, his long whiskers pointing forward and chuffed. Saturo in turn snarled. Mika had been around them long enough to understand somewhat of their behavior. She ducked her head and correcter herself, "Forgive me, you're marrying someone from Inuzuka?" Saturo shot a smug look at the disgruntled Reizo. I gave my cousin a look of my own, "That's what I said." "Oh Kuri, that's horrible! To marry one of them, it's... it's just simply horrid!"

Reizo looked up from his grooming, "Yes we know this, but it shouldn't be too bad when we murder the mutt." I glared at him while Saturo bashed him in the head with her paw. Mika looked from Reizo to me, "What did he say?" I shook my head and darted around the question, "Something rude. Don't worry about it. Now you better grab that kitten before Saturo makes her lunch." Mika looked to see her little black kitten getting ready to pounce on Saturo's twitching black and white tail; she yelped and scooped the kitten up, it protesting over the treatment.

Saturo sneezed, "I would never eat one of my own kin, you know that. Even if she is annoying." I ruffled her fur, "I know, but it's the only way to deflect questions. Come, I need some peace." Both my tigers took their time raising to their feet, making me even more impatient, but followed me out the door. I kept my composure until we were out of the village, then I let loose and ran as far as I could. Reizo and Saturo kept pace with me, jumping off tree trunks and leaping over the undergrownth to stay level. Despite how bad the day had started I felt happy to be free of the choking rules of the Neko clan.

I reached a glade that I had discovered when I was very young. Panting I stopped by my favorite tree and sat down underneath it's shade. Reizo and Saturo laid down in the shallow creek that ran through the glade. "It has been long since you ran that fast. I'm getting too old for this." Reizo complained. Saturo brought her paw down in the water, splashing her brother, "We are not even six years. Exercise will do you good for once." I called to them, "I came here for quiet, not to hear you bicker. Behave or I'll make you two into rugs. I hear tiger skin rugs are very popular these days." Two pairs of eyes, one green the other icy blue, looked at me with such horror that I couldn't help but laugh.

Saturo got up and came over to me, her white fur sopping wet, "Teasing is disrespectful, and should ber punished." She mimicked my mother then shook water all over me. I shrieked and tried to shield myself from the water but Reizo started to do the same thing on the other side, trapping me in a shower of water. After emptying their coats the two sat down and began to dry themselves. I pushed my wet brown hair out of my eyes and glared at the tigers, "I think you carried half of the creek up here with you." I commented. Saturo looked up at me, her tongue still sticking out of her mouth. I stuck my own tongue out at her.

I laid back and watched as the birds swooped through the trees, none of them startled by the tigers. Reizo snapped at a crow that ducked too close to his head, but didn't give chase. Why should he when he was fed three times a day, plus the random snacks that I managed to sneak to him? Saturo chuffed at him and said, "The lazy cat does not catch his dinner." Reizo stated calmly, "That's right, all my food is prepared for me." I yelped at a sudden thought, "Prepared! I was supposed to meet Oka-san to prepare for the wedding!"

I shot to my feet and looked down at me still laying nin tigers, Reizo shook his head, "I'm staying here. I'm still hot." Saturo muttered under her breath, "Lazy..." I rolled my eyes and took off without them. My tigers knew the way back, they should after running with me almost everyday since I started training them to be my nin cats. I took the shorter way back to the village, through patches of briar and thick undergrowth. By the time I reached the village the sun had set and I was a mess. Twigs were stuck in my dusty brown hair, scratches marred my face and bare arms.

My mother looked at me disapprovingly when I entered her apartment shared with my father, "As your father's daughter, you should strive for the image of perfection. As a cat is never filthy in public, so should you." I bowed my head in apology, I should have taken the longer route and faced the lecture on tardiness, it wasn't so trying on my patience. My mother paced gracefully in front of me, her face masked with a look of serenity as she continued her lecture. "You are Neko, to arrive trailing filth like an unwanted stray reflects badly upon your family and clan. That is the job for _dogs_." She spit out the last word as if it itself was assosiated with filth.

"We Nekos strive for cleaniness and grace. You, daughter, do not seem to hold our highest regard as your own. Why else do you think your honored father chose someone from the Inuzuka clan to be your life-long partner?" I stared at her with upmost horror. My family did not think I was worthy to carry the Neko name? Was that why they were marrying me off to one of our greatest eneimes? "However, I know how cruel it is to place you in the hands of our rival, so I have used all within my power to pacify your father." I began to look at her with hope, did she manage to cancel the wedding? My mother answered my question, "He has given you the chance of finding a new mate before the next full moon. Or you will have to marry Inuzuka Kiba." She finally turned to face me, her wayward daughter, "For this reason you are to go to Konoha to look for a husband, and meet Inuzuka Kiba. If you are rude to him in anyway that your father discovers of, you will marry Kiba, even if you find a replacement. Understand?"

I jumped up and hugged her, surprising both of us. Nekos' were not enthusiastic about showing emotion of any kind. "Thank you, Oka-san!" I cried. Finally I had a chance to escape my fate.

^o^

Good? Bad? Weird? I'm on a role lately! Finish a story for a friend, another chapter for another story, and now wrote another story! ...I still hate myself sometimes... Any ideas, comments, requests, and/or suggestions go into the little box below! More reviews I get the more motivated I am to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Naruto, so why don't you stop asking!? lol

Well one of my RLF's favorited this story, so I feel obliagted to continue it.

Kiba kicked a rock as he walked dejectedly down Konoha's main street. Akamaru whined at his master's gloom, but nothing he could do could cheer Kiba up. Akamaru didn't understand why Kiba was so sad, but he knew it began three days ago, after a meeting with his mother where Akamaru was not allowed in for once in his life.

One of Kiba's friends spotted the two, "Hey Kiba, Akamaru! Where are you going?" The blonde haired girl ran up, her long ponytail swinging like a dog's tail. Kiba jerked his chin in greeting, "Hey Ino." He spoke with a sad tone that made Akamaru nudge his hand and bark softly in comfort. Ino tilted her head in surprise, Kiba never looked glum, it wasn't his way. He was always so easygoing. She timidly put a hand on his arm, "What's wrong, Kiba?" But her friend shook his head, "Nothing, it's... nothing." Ino gave him a look, "It sounds like something. Either you tell me or I'll go ask your sister." Kiba shot her a dirty look and said, "I'm getting married." He snapped.

Akamaru yelped in surprise and Ino's mouth dropped open. After a few minutes of stunned silence she said, "You don't seem too happy about it..." Kiba slouched again, "It's arranged. I'm going to marry a Neko girl." Akamaru began to growl at the mention of that hated clan. Ino looked confused though, "A what?" Kiba sighed, "Neko. They're a clan like mine, only they specialize in nin cats, not dogs. The Neko clan isn't very well known, but they're old, almost as old as the Hyuuga clan. Inuzuka and Neko have been rivals for as long as any of us can remember. They left Konoha because of our rivalry, and now I'm expected to marry one of them."

Ino hugged her friend, "Oh Kiba. That's so sad. Can you get out of it in any way?" Kiba just shook his head, his mother had made it clear that he was going to marry some Neko girl and that was the end of it. He tried to make a joke, "Maybe it won't be so bad once Akamaru eats her little kitten." Ino smiled, "Maybe she'll faint at the sight of Akamaru and her parents will take her back home to spoil her some more." Akamaru barked, happy to see his master laughing again.

XxXxXxX

During the two day ride to Konoha, both my parents lectured me the entire time. The only respite I got was at night and during the breaks. Otherwise the carriage moved at a nonstop pace, trapping me with my mother and father. I was hot in the elaborate yukata and bored without my nin tigers to keep me company. They were forced to walk behind the procession along with all the other nin cats.

My mother was giving me a stern look, "Don't slouch, it's disrespectful." I straightened and looked out the small window at the scenery. At least I would be living in the woods; there was plenty of places I could escape to for peace. My mother spoke again, "Don't ignore your company, it's rude." I sighed and turned back to my parents, my back pressed firmly against the wall of the carriage. The infuriating woman opened her mouth again, "Sit up straight; you'll ruin your dress sitting like that. And don't sigh, it's-" I finished her, "It's rude and disrespectful?" I had tried to keep the venom out of my voice, but a little still wormed it's way into my tone.

My father glared at me, "Ungrateful girl." He muttered under his breath, but I heard him. My mother gasped, "Daughter, you have shown disrespect. Apologize!" I bit back another sigh and doubled over in a deep bow, "Forgive me, honored mother, for my foolish actions against you. Have mercy on my wayward ways." My mother let me grovel a few more minutes before she accepted my apology. "If you act this way, you may lose your chance for a husband." My father stiffened as if the idea of me returning to our clan pained him. I looked down so they wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes over such uncaring parents. Life in Konoha had to be better than living as a Neko. Suddenly I couldn't wait to reach the hidden village and rid myself of them.

XxXxXxX

Kiba was down again by the time the Neko clan made their appearance in Konoha. Every one of his friends had come out to see his future bride. Akamaru shivered against his leg as the carriage that held the pretty little spoiled brat that Kiba would marry pulled to a halt in front of him. The Hokage stepped forward to greet the woman. One of the members who had arrived with them opened the door and stood aside, his face a mask of emotionless that would rival an Uchiha. Instead of a girl his age, a man with graying hair and a stern face stepped out of the carriage. He glared at surrounding crowd and spoke, his tone condescending, "Can I ensure that the female members of my family are safe?" His audience seemed surprised, but Shizune stepped forward and bowed deeply, "Neko Zankokuna, I assure you that nothing will happen to your female kin." He turned without acknowledging her and held out his hand.

Kiba leaned forward, wondering if this woman would be his bride. Instead of a girl an older woman about the age of Neko Zankokuna stepped out and stood a step behind him. Kiba would have thought that he would help out the next passenger, but instead he turned away and spoke to the air. "Daughter, come meet your new husband." Akamaru flinched and whined, thinking that the older woman was Neko Kuri. Kiba gulped, hoping that Akamaru was wrong. The woman placed her hand on Neko Zankokuna's arm and stepped forward as if to greet them. At the last second they both turned back towards the carriage and Neko Zankokuna spoke again, "Daughter!" He barked and someone inside the carriage sighed.

A girl Kiba's age stepped out, her serene face blank like her clan. Kiba blinked, he wasn't expecting someone so beautiful. Her luscious golden hair fell elegantly down like a curtain from the elaborate headdress that resembled cat ears. Her gold eyes were void of all emotion, but her full red lips tilted upwards naturally. Neko Zankokuna scanned the crowd, "Where is your Hokage?" Kiba could feel the displeasure of the villagers as Lady Tsunade stepped forward, "I am Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage." Zankokuna's expression was of such surpise that Kiba couldn't help but be amused.

"YOU? You are the Hokage? A woman?!" He asked in disbelief. Lady Tsunade glared at him and for a minute Kiba thought she was going to actually punch him. A small sound, almost invisible, caught his attention away from the glaring adults. Neko Kuri was touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, as if she was trying to hold back a cough, but the smothered smile told otherwise. Lady Tsunade growled, "If you don't like it, then you can get your pompous ass back in that carriage and leave." Kuri had to actually cough to cover her laugh. Her mother glared at her, but didn't say anything. Zankokuna turned red in the face and spun around to speak with his family, "Daughter, we leave you in the care of Konoha." Her composure regained she bowed gracefully and murmured, "Honored parents, it was an honor to be allowed in your presence. I shall not fail you." Her mother didn't seem satisfied with her answer. Neko Zankokuna huffed, "See that you don't." Without another word her parents stepped back into the carriage. They didn't look back and neither did Kuri.

XxXxXxX

When the dust settled I finally allowed myself to relax inward. I kept my face blank as I looked into the curious eyes of every villager in Konoha. I bowed to Lady Tsunade, "Hokage, it is an honor to be allowed to live here. I hope my conduct will please you." The woman didn't seem to know how to respond to my formality. She blinked several times before motioning to a three people, two women and one boy my age, forward. She turned back to me, "This is Inuzuka Tsume and her children Hana and Kiba. Kiba is who you are to marry."

I bowed so I would not show my hatred for this family to them. Their nin dogs bristled, they could feel my hate even if they couldn't see it. Tsume-san's wolf, one almost as big as her, actually spoke, "Where are your nin cats?" He asked with such distaste that I thought he just wanted me to bring them out so he could eat them. I looked back up into the faces of my soon-to-be family, and could tell they wanted to know the same time. I turned away, towards the buildings where I knew my nin tigers hid and called out, "Reizo, Saturo, come out." They slipped silently into view, as if they were solidfying from the shadows. The dog by Kiba's feet made a choking yelp at the sight of two large tigers trotting towards us.

Reizo sat down at my right, and tilted his head to the side, studying the dogs before him, "They don't have much meat on them." Apparently the dogs could understand them since all of them snarled at once, baring their teeth towards the tiger. Saturo and Reizo crouched, growling themselves. I sighed tiredly, I didn't need this. I had spent a total of two and a half days stuck with my parents, I didn't need a fight on my hands either. I discreetly stomped on Saturo's paw and pinched Reizo's ear. They both hissed with pain and stopped, then glared at me. "Behave." I said calmly, but they knew I was angry. Tsume seemed uncomfortable to be so near a Neko, but she said diplomatically, "Come, Kuri, let's get you settled."

^o^

Blurg. I am running low on creativeness. So don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day I stop writing! (because I'll be too busy making Naruto to care about writing! XD)

Thanks to gamerchiki01 for the idea, review, and favorites!

The next morning I dressed in comfortable black pants and a skin tight teal sleeveless shirt. I pulled my long blond hair into a high ponytail and shoved my feet into calf high black boots. Reizo and Saturo quickly groomed themselves before following me downstairs into the Inuzuka's family room. Tsume-sama raised an eyebrow in surprise at my attire while her children stared at me with mouths open. I frowned, hoping that my clothes were not offensive to Konoha customs. I bowed respectively to Tsume, "May the sun bring you warmth and happiness today, Tsume-sama." Now everyone, even the dogs, was giving me weird looks. For once I was happy my clan wasn't one to show emotion much. Sitting quietly down in the only empty seat I folded my hands in my lap and waited.

And waited...

Tsume finally asked, "Kuri, what are you doing?" I looked up, "Is it not your custom to give permission before a younger member of your clan can eat?" There were those strange looks again. Tsume, on the border of looking disturbed, shook her head slowly, "No... you- you can eat." I bowed over the table and said, "Thank you, but I feel nourished enough to forgo my morning meal." I paused for the proper length then asked, "May I leave your honored presence to stretch my legs through running?" More looks from the Inuzuka clan. I was beginning to worry if we had anything in common. Tsume got a hold of her self and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Kuri, but I'd like you and Kiba to get to know each other first."

I looked down at my hands, wondering if she would hit me if I pestered her, like my mother did. Kiba spoke up, "We could go running together." I finally looked at my fiancé for the first time. He was ruggedly handsome with his shaggy brown hair and slitted pupils. I dipped my head in thanks and Tsume mused, "Well, as long as you stay together. Kiba, would you show Kuri around Konoha while you're at it?" Kiba nodded and we both stood along with our nin partners.

v^v

We had been running for a while when Kiba finally stopped and spoke, "Okay... so we don't know anything about each other. Where do we start?" "What's your favorite color?" I asked without thinking. Squeaking I pressed my fingers over my lips and whispered horrified, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry." Kiba gave me a funny look but shook his head, "You don't have to apologize. My favorite color is white." I tilted my head, "Really? So is mine." Kiba grinned, "So we do have something in common!" Then he blushed and looked away, "Sorry... I didn't mean to imply anything" I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing. "That's alright, I know what you meant."

Reizo snorted behind me, "You two look like a bird meeting a cat." I glared over my shoulder at him, "Shut up." I growled, earning a glance from Kiba. I shrugged sheepishly, "Reizo... is very rude." Kiba shrugged, "I don't think so." My nin tigers and I stared at him, "You understand him?" I asked. Kiba grinned at me, "No, but Akamaru does and I understand him." I looked down at the wolf dog sniffing my feet, his tail wagging. He looked back at Kiba and barked. He chuckled, "He thinks you smell nice." I playfully bowed a little to Akamaru, "I thank you for the compliment." Akamaru danced around me, then to Kiba who patted his high back.

Saturo and Reizo sat off to the side, watching. Saturo stood and wound herself around my legs like any smaller cat would do. She sniffed Akamaru then Kiba before chuffing. Akamaru whined, thinking she was growling, and Kiba looked at me for guidance. "Tiger's don't purr, it's impossible. She's chuffing at you, it means she's saying hello. Hold out the back of your hand to greet her." Kiba followed my instructions and Saturo licked his hand with her rough tongue. I couldn't help but giggle at Kiba's revolted face, "She likes you... a lot." Soon we were both laughing while Saturo and Akamaru greeted each other with Reizo sitting huffily off to the side.

Kiba looked at me, a small frown on his face, "I didn't think you would be so... different." I blushed and looked away, "I am a poor example of a Neko. What you think we are actually like is probably true." I began walking again, my tigers on either side of me. Kiba caught up soon, but he didn't say anything, he didn't even apologize. We walked the rest of the way back to the Inuzuka house, not saying anything.

Hana was there waiting for us, she smiled, "Oh good! Kiba, Mom wants you, I'm taking Kuri now." Before either of us could say anything, Kiba's sister grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I managed to keep my emotions off my face, but I was fuming, how dare she touch me! In the Neko clan that was the highest disrespect if someone wasn't family. "So Kuri... how do you like Konoha so far?" Kiba's sister, asked. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye before saying, "I have not seen enough of it to form a proper answer." Hana rolled her eyes. Reizo and Saturo padded along behind us, keeping a fair distance from the Hanabi brothers, Hana's three dogs. Hana finally growled under her breath and grabbed my arm again, pulling me to a halt and earning snarls from my tigers, "Look Kuri, that 'I'm better than all of you' act is going to stop, and stop now!" I blinked and tilted my head to the side in confusion, but I didn't let the emotion show on my face, "Do I truly act that way?" I asked serenely.

She cursed and snapped, "Hell yeah!" I was surprised, I had been raised for so long to act like that, that even though I was the worst Neko, and I acted like one to everyone else, except Kiba. I bowed my head, "Forgive me, I did not realize-" Hana cut me off, "Don't you dare! Speak plain, woman!" Fine. I would speak plain, I glared at her, "Very well. I am sorry if my attitude towards you is as you say, but my clan has raised me to speak as I do. My clan is dying out due to your clans hostility towards us, therefore every young girl, when she reached the age of sixteen, is married off to a powerful clan; I was just unlucky enough to be chosen for the Inuzuka clan. My father thinks I am a very poor excuse of a Neko, so much that he decided to marry me off to a rival, your brother. Now if you'll please excuse me!" I finished and jerked my hand out of the surprised Hana's grip and turned to run, but Hana grabbed my arm once again, "I know about your little plan, Kuri." She hissed and I stilled, she knew that I wouldn't really marry Kiba? How?!

^o^

I don't care if it makes sense (it really doesn't make sense to me... and I wrote it!). As long as I published right? Until next time dearies! Ciao!


End file.
